


We

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's losing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

“J?”

“He’s not here.” _Yes I am. You know I am._

She sits and looks at me, dull worry clouding her pretty eyes. Taking the, whatever it is I’m smoking, blotting it out on the faded fabric of the couch.

“Fuck you.” _Oh that’s nice._

She rests her head on my shoulder, small painted fingers wrapping around mine. Slut.

“What’s happening to you?” It’s barely a whisper. I close my eyes, her light is blinding.

“Why do you care?” _Stupid._

She’s quiet for a long time, before getting up and turning away. “I don’t know.”

_We’ve lost her._

“Shut up.”


End file.
